Chapter 8: The Space-Pirate Ship/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the English version of Chapter 8: The Space-Pirate Ship. Air Battle (Pit rushes to the door to start the level.) Pit: Let's go! (Pit leaps through the door.) Pit: With Medusa's commanders out of the way, we're getting to the battle of battles! But this isn't the way to the Underworld. Where are we going? Palutena: I'm a little embarrassed to say... Pit: What is it? Palutena: Remember the Three Sacred Treasures you used against Medusa long ago? (The Touch Screen displays the classic, 8-bit appearances of the Mirror Shield, Arrow of Light, and Wings of Pegasus, as well as the classic sprite of Pit wielding the Three Sacred Treasures.) Pit: Of course. The Mirror Shield, Arrow of Light, and Wings of Pegasus. Palutena: Right. I hid them in case of an emergency. You know, so they wouldn't get stolen. Pit: Now that's using your noodle. Man, you are so smart! Palutena: The story doesn't end there. See, there's also this space-pirate ship... Pit: Wait, what? (The Touch Screen displays the Space Pirate Ship.) Palutena: You know, a pirate ship...in space. Its crew travels the Galactic Sea, robbing the heavens of constellations. Pit: That's awesome! I mean, evil! But what does that have to do with the Three Sacred Treasures? Palutena: Well... I hid the Three Sacred Treasures in the constellations. Pit: Uh-oh... So the pirates stole the treasures along with the stars? Palutena: And the Underworld Army has gotten wind of it. They're attacking the ship. Pit: Oh, great. Palutena: Which brings us to today's mission. Raid the pirate ship and retrieve the Three Sacred Treasures! (Palutena sends Pit rapidly flying upward.) Pit: I'm on it! Aaaand I'm going really fast. Palutena: We're already late, so we have to hurry. Hold on! (Pit arrives in space.) Pit: So, the Three Sacred Treasures are pretty old now. Do they still work? Palutena: They've grown more brittle with age, but they'll likely last a few more battles. Pit: You're not exactly inspiring confidence here. Palutena: Well, maybe you don't even need them anymore. Don't be such a chicken. Pit: I'm no chicken! I could take Medusa with one arm tied behind my back! Palutena: Listen to that swagger! You've toughened up nicely, Pit. Remember when you'd be like, "I'm finished!" all the time? Pit: I...still say that...a lot... (Pit arrives at the Galactic Sea.) Pit: Man, what a sight! Palutena: You've arrived at the Galactic Sea! Palutena: The pirate ship should be around here somewhere... Pit: Where? (The Space Pirate Ship bursts out from the waters below.) *Pit flew below the yellow bar right before the ship emerged. :Pit: Wah! :Palutena: Pit! :(The ship slams into Pit, sending him flying down into the waters.) :Pit: Waaaah! :Palutena: Are you all right? :Pit: That pirate ship wasn't messing around. :Palutena: OK, let's get you to the surface. :(Pit proceeds through the enemy-infested waters, eventually making his way back to the surface.) *Pit flew above the yellow bar right before the ship emerged. :Palutena: Watch out! :Pit: Whoaaaa! :(Pit narrowly avoids the ship and it sails away.) :Pit: I guess that was it! :Palutena: It's moving pretty fast. Stay on its tail! (Palutena sends Pit after the ship.) Pit: I think I see the ship! It's under attack by Underworld forces. Palutena: Good. That means the treasures are still on board. Pit: So the plan now is to...defend the ship? Palutena: Focus, Pit. To get the treasures, you need to take out those space pirates too. Plus, just think how lonely the sky would be without constellations. Don't hold back! (The Space Pirate Ship suddenly leaps into the air, landing back in the water.) Pit: Euaah! Palutena: I'm looking for an entrance. Hold tight! (Pit flies around the ship as Palutena searches for an entrance.) Palutena: Found one! Get ready to go in! (Palutena sends Pit into a spot near the back of the ship.) Land Battle (Pit crashlands inside the ship.) Pit: Not that I'm complaining, but could you be a little gentler next time? Palutena: Sorry about that! Are you OK? (Pit enters a room with Space Pirates and Space Pirate Snipers.) Pit: So those are the space pirates? I get the feeling they won't just hand over the Three Sacred Treasures. Palutena: They might even be tougher than the Underworld forces. Be careful. *the room with the Space Pirates, a [[Weapon Conversations|weapon conversation] or random conversation may trigger.] (Pit enters the generator room.) Palutena: This is the generator room. Pit: What's that shining in the glass? Palutena: That's where energy from the Galactic Sea is converted into propulsive power. As long as the ship remains in the Galactic Sea, it can run indefinitely. Pit: So...I should destroy the shiny thing? Palutena: You'd better not. The explosion would be enormous. Pit: Sounds hurty. (As Pit proceeds, he enters a hall where a Belunka suddenly breaks open the wall.) Pit: Wuh! A Belunka! Palutena: The Underworld Army really wants in on this fight. (Pit enters the storage vault.) Palutena: Oh, I see. Pit: See what? Palutena: This must be a storage vault for the stolen constellations. They've all been compressed for easy transport. Pit: And what about the Three Sacred Treasures? Palutena: Unfortunately, they don't seem to be here. I bet the pirate captain has them. I wonder if he's wearing them. Pit: Then it's more than just an emergency! Palutena: It's a FASHION emergency. (Pit enters a room with a Collin and Phil.) Palutena: You might recognize this type of Underworld enemy from your past adventures. Here's a tip. Don't attack the big monster straight on. Instead, use melee attacks to launch the little bugs back at it. (Pit exits the ship through the side.) Pit: Whoa! Palutena: This is the side of the ship's hull. Pit: The view is like a postcard! (Pit heads back inside and enters a room with a switch.) Pit: A switch, huh? Palutena: That's what it looks like. Pit: Probably does something. Palutena: They usually do. (Pit goes into another room, where enemies spawn from doors.) Palutena: You can destroy the doors the enemies are coming out of. Pit: I'll stop the baddies at the source! *the room with the doors that spawn enemies, a [[Weapon Conversations|weapon conversation] or random conversation may trigger.] *Pit heads into the [[Hot Springs|Hot Spring] room with the Space Pirate Commando.] :Pit: Space-pirate hot spring! :Palutena: It looks like somebody beat you to it. *Pit enters the Hot Spring while the previous dialogue plays. :Pit: Hope there's room for one more! :Palutena: There's always room for one more! (Pit heads back outside, then enters a small room.) Palutena: I set up a grind rail for you outside the ship. Pit: Thank you very much! Palutena: I'm pretty limited in where I can put grind rails. Luckily, the Underworld forces cleared out a lot of clutter. Pit: Where's this thing go? Palutena: To the ship's control room. I think that's where we'll find the Three Sacred Treasures. Pit: Good! I want my stuff back! (The Grind Rail escorts Pit back inside the ship, where Space Pirates are battling Underworld troops.) Pit: This place is crawling with Underworld enemies too! Palutena: Just keep pushing forward. (Pit arrives in a room with an elevator.) Palutena: This elevator will take you to the pirate captain. Pit: I am SO swabbing the deck with that jerk! Boss Battle (Pit arrives on the ship deck, where the Space Pirate Captain is shouting orders through a megaphone.) Pit: I have no idea what he's saying. Palutena: He's like, "Yar, I'll make ye walk the space plank, scurvy dog!" That's just a loose translation. Pit: Oh, man...not the space plank! (Pit perks up as he hears something.) Pit: Ah! (Several tentacles emerge from beneath the ship and grab the Captain, which toss him into the mouth of a giant Space Kraken. The Kraken then notices Pit and screeches at him, initiating the battle.) Palutena: A space Kraken?! Well, that came out of nowhere. Pit: What's it even doing here?! Palutena: The Galactic Sea is home to all sorts of nasty creatures. Pit: So it's not affiliated at all with the Underworld Army? Palutena: Either way, you'd better do something about those tentacles! Pit: Understood! Palutena: Although, when prepared correctly, octopus is actually quite delicious. Pit: How can you think about food at a time like this?! (Pit defeats one of the tentacles.) Palutena: You've got three tentacles to go! (Pit defeats two of the tentacles.) Pit: Two left! (Pit defeats three of the tentacles.) Palutena: Only one left! (Pit defeats all four tentacles.) Pit: That was the last tentacle! Palutena: Now go for the head! (The Kraken's head shows itself.) Palutena: Attacking from a distance and getting in close both have their pros and cons. Try to find the range that works well with the weapon you're using now. Pit: Got it! You can always trust an angel to find the best tool for a job! (Pit defeats the Kraken.) Pit: Calamaried! Palutena: What a sucker... Epilogue (Pit rushes over to the Three Sacred Treasures Case and lifts it up.) Pit: Hey look! Check it out! Palutena: The Three Sacred Treasures must be inside. Pit: Hm. The box has really held up well. (A light shines down over Pit.) Palutena: It is less pixelated than I remember. (Palutena whisks him away.) Category:Transcripts